AG191
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=川田武範 | director=渡辺正彦 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* }} Once More With Reeling! (Japanese: サトシVSハルカ！ラストバトル！！ vs. ! Last Battle!!) is the 191st episode of the , and the 465th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 7, 2006 and in the USA on February 24, 2007. Blurb The kids are at Terracotta Town, where May and Max will catch a boat back home to Hoenn. The town happens to be hosting a festival, complete with its very own Pokémon Contest. Ash figures it's unofficial, so he wants to compete. Both Ash and May sign up, with Ash using Pikachu and Sceptile, and May using her Eevee and Combusken. Nurse Joy is the MC, doing her best Lillian impersonation. May goes first, impressing the crowd by having Eevee use Dig and Shadow Ball to create a fireworks display. Ash is equally impressive when Pikachu uses Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, and Iron Tail to create electric rings that buzz around the arena. At the end of the first round, May is in first place with Ash a close second, both of them advancing to the finals against each other. Between rounds, Team Rocket shows up in a parade float, tossing Pokémon food out so they can lure the Trainers' Pokémon into a net. Sceptile frees the Pokémon from the net and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Combusken seems to be ill and can't attack. Just then, it evolves into Blaziken, and uses Blaze Kick to send Team Rocket packing. The contest resumes, and Ash and May shake hands and start the battle. When Blaziken dodges all of Sceptile's attacks, Ash starts to lose points. He finally connects with Pound, but Blaziken returns with Fire Spin. The two Pokémon begin to lose points at roughly the same rate. Eventually both Pokémon are weakened, and Sceptile's Ability Overgrow kicks in. Blaziken's Ability Blaze also appears, and the two commence their battle. Eventually Blaziken fires Overheat and Sceptile responds with SolarBeam, with the two attacks colliding. The results of this attack will determine the outcome of the match, but no one can see the scoreboard, now obscured by a thick cloud of smoke. Plot With 's victory at the Battle Pyramid passed, the group arrives at Terracotta Town. Everyone plans to go back home, with and Max taking a ship to Hoenn, returning to Pewter City, and Ash returning to Pallet Town. As the group checks out the town, May finds a sign for an informal Pokémon Contest. Ash shocks everyone by deciding to enter as well since he does not need a Contest Pass due to the competition not being officially established by the Pokémon Activities Committee. Ash and May go to the Contest Hall and register. Ash signs for the first round and for the second. May chooses for the first round and for the second. This Contest is special in which only the two highest scoring contestants in the Appeals Round will move to the Battle Round. The Appeals Round begins with the local Nurse Joy as a judge. May takes the stage first with her Eevee. It uses to form several holes on the battlefield. From underground, Eevee launches through the holes to create a fireworks display, impressing the crowd. Other s take the stage, some performing better than the others. Finally, Ash takes the stage. Even though this is his Contest debut, the crowd cheers him on for being in the top eight of the Ever Grande Conference. Pikachu executes and to create an electric ring before using to send him bouncing across the field. Pikachu repeats the move to create a group of bouncing electric rings. The Appeals Round ends, and the top two are decided. May takes first place with Ash as the runner-up. During the break, Ash and May take time to practice. arrives in a giant ship float, attracting the competing with . They capture the Pokémon with a giant net. Ash and confront them, and James launches another net to capture Pikachu. Combusken frees the Pokémon with , and Sceptile catches the net, sending them to safety. Combusken collapses, seeming exhausted, but it evolves into . It easily dodges Team Rocket's net and uses to destroy the float, sending them flying. The second round pits May's Blaziken against Ash's Sceptile. Max doesn't want either of them to lose. May and Ash shake hands before the Contest Battle begins. It appears that May has the advantage, but the match is fairly even, both Pokémon matching opening executions. Sceptile opens with , , and . Blaziken dodges them all, and Ash loses points. To make up for it, Sceptile chases Blaziken towards the wall, preventing it from dodging Pound. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, but Blaziken's neutralizes it and hurts Sceptile. Blaziken attacks with , but Sceptile dodges, taking May's points. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound attack knock down Blaziken, setting points even at the halfway mark. Sceptile follows up with Bullet Seed and Pound. It tries Leaf Blade, but Blaziken dodges. Blaziken attacks with Sky Uppercut, but Sceptile matches it with Leaf Blade, negating both attacks. Blaziken uses Blaze Kick but Sceptile's Pound matches it as well. With one minute left, the points are identical, but both Pokémon are exhausted. Sceptile activates , and Blaziken matches with . Neither Pokémon can gain an advantage, with moves evenly matched. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound match Blaziken's Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. Ash and May lose points fairly evenly. With ten seconds left, Sceptile unleashes while Blaziken fires . The attack creates a big explosion that covers the scoreboard. Time expires, but it is unclear who won. The outcome will be revealed in the next episode. Major events * and arrive in Terracotta Town. * Ash and learn about the unofficial Terracotta and decide to enter, with Ash competing in a Pokémon Contest for the first time. * May's evolves into and learns . * Ash and May both pass the Appeals Round and enter the final round with and Blaziken, respectively. * May's Blaziken is revealed to have as its Ability. Debuts Pokémon debuts * May's Blaziken Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * s * Contest announcer * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (×2; Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (×2; Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * An alternate cut of 私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ is used as background music during 's appeal. * An alternate cut of Spurt! is used as background music during 's appeal. * Dance of the Bellossom is used as background music during the other appeals. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley is used as background music during the battle between Ash and May. * May's and are both listed in the credits separately, as they have different voice actors. * The flag on the Team Rocket mecha depicts a variant of the and . * The was promoted using a recolored version of the international Pokémon logo (that shows the word "Pokémon" in red letters bordered in a yellow outline, while the actual logo has yellow letters that are bordered in blue). Also, no appear on the poster. * This episode's title is a pun on the saying " ". * Two green-eyed are visible. ** One of these may be a consistency error. * To date, this is the only time where has participated in a Pokémon Contest. Errors * As hauls in the nets, the nets are opaque, though this is likely an animation simplifier. * In one scene, as the camera looks down on the Team Rocket float and the various Pokémon come running up to them, the dorsal fin on their net launcher is red. * In one scene toward the end, when Blaziken uses , its eyes are red instead of blue. However, this may have been intentional. * The announcer incorrectly states that ups the power of all attacks and implies the same for . * At the end of the episode, in the last panel, and Blaziken are nowhere to be seen. * In the dub, when May orders to use , she mistakenly had Nurse Joy's voice. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 191 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Wer nichts hat, kann nichts verlieren! es:EP468 fr:AG191 it:AG191 ja:AG編第191話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第190集